User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/God Eater series' changelog history
Why did I made this? Because I ken :v God Eater *Released on February 4, 2010 as Japan only *Only available on PSP *Only Adhoc local *Opening movie's song by Alan called Over the Cloud **Meh in my opinion *Flagship Aragami is Vajra *6 weapons available in the game; 3 blade, 3 gun **Short Blade, short reach but really fast attacks and long combo **Long Blade, mediocre reach and considerably fast attacks **Buster Blade, long reach and slow attack and short combo **Sniper gun, focused on long range and have benefits laser shots **Assault gun, focused on mid range and benefits low cost bullet shots **Blast gun, variable range and benefits bomb and radial bullets *3 shields available in the game **Buckler deploy very fast, almost instant but offers very little block damage negations **Shield deploy moderately and moderate block damage negations **Tower Shield deploy really slow but offers complete, 100% block damage negations *Only have 6 Ranks *Only certain weapons reach rank 6 *The Burst mode is literally nothing *Bullet customization is pretty limited *7 fields **City of Mercy **Wailing Plains **Sunken Grid **Tranquil Temple **Forgotten Carrier **Infernal Subway **Aegis Island ***Not including the Training Room 'DLCs' *DLC Deusphages (Hera, Poseidon, Zeus) for special equipments **Poseidon is for Dengeki PS variation of Formal Top and Battle Bottom **Hera is for Famitsu Top and Famitsu Bottom (the look is similar to Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series) **Zeus is for Silva Orcride's God Arc (Levaeteinn) God Eater Burst *Released on October 28, 2010 for Japan / March 15, 2011 for North America / March 18, 2011 for Europe *Still only available on PSP *Still only Adhoc local *Opening movie's song is still Over the Cloud but remixed, Over the Cloud -BURST mix- **2nd favorite in my opinion *Flagship Aragami is Hannibal *Added 4 more Ranks, totalling 10 Ranks *Reworked on NPCs, now they look unique *Reworked some Skills *Burst mode have reworked, make you stronger **There're now Burst Skills. Skills that only activates when you're in Burst mode *Bullet customization is expanded *Added more craftable weapons **Now all weapons reach Rank 10 *Each Blades now can Devour by the end of combos, giving half of the timer *Added more craftable clothing *Added 3 new characters *Added few more Aragami (not DLC included) **Fallen Arda Nova, Hannibal and Corrosive Hannibal *Added 1 more special field **Church of Memories *People that already have the original God Eater can update their game via a special version called Append Edition 'DLCs' '1.1 (aka the only DLC the west got)' *Adds 2 new Aragami **That's being Caligula and Venus *Added few more cratble weapons (for the new Aragami introduced in the DLC) *Added few more craftable clothings *Added few more extra challenges missions *Added Christmas clothing (for male and female) '1.61' *Adds another 3 new Aragami. Technically, 2 but it's different enough **Ravana, Yaksha and Yaksha Raja *Added bunch more craftable weapons *Weapons collab with Soul Calibur *Buckler and clothings (for male and females) collab with Taiko No Tatsujin *Clothing collab with Puella Magi Madoka Magica (for female only) *Clothing collab with Toaru Majutsu No Index **Accelerator's post-brain injury clothing for male **MISAKA's clothing, including night vision goggles (2 options; on the forehead and on the eyes) for female) *Clothing collab with Anime Tenchou (for male and female) *A special group of weapons called Kurogane (Black Steel, spelled in Katakana) craftable by completing 2 mission **The material (Black Steel, spelled in Hiragana) only obtainable via mission reward God Eater 2 *Released on November 14, 2013 as Japan only *Available on PSP and now Vita *Adhoc for PSP and online (infrastructure) for Vita *Opening movie's song is by Akihiri Namba and Takeshi Ueda called F.A.T.E **3rd favorite in my opinion *Flagship Aragami is (scarred) Marduk *Character model have been reworked *10 Ranks *Added a cast of new characters **Introduced Character Episodes ***A side stuff that focus on each character and unlocking their potential along the way *Added more Aragami and Aragamis introduced as DLC in God Eater Burst are now common enemy in God Eater 2 **Dreadpike, Night Hollow, Zhao Wang, Abaddon, Ukonvasara, Kabbala-Kabbala, Yan Zhe, God Arc Soldier Long/Buster Blade, Rampaging God Arc Soldier Long/Buster Blade, Garm, Marduk, Nyx Alpha, Demiurge, God Arc Version 0, Kyuubi, Magatsu Kyuubi, Spartacus, Rufus Caligula and 1 time only Aragami, The One Who Opens the World ***A special group of Aragami called Psion; Marduk, Kabbala-Kabbala, Nyx Alpha, Magatsu Kyuubi, Spartacus and Yan Zhe **Arda Nova and Fallen Arda Nova was removed due to story **The DLC deusphage introduced in God Eater was removed *Added few more Skills and Burst Skills *Reworked angle system for Bullets (X axis, Y axis and module axis turning) **Removed some bullets that in God Eater Burst **Removed the bullets benefits for each guns ***Each gun now have special bullets ****Sniper gun is Sniper Shot, an instant travelling bullet ****Assault gun is 0 cost shot. This 0 cost shot refills the OP gauge by little amount ****Blast gun is a Rocket Shot. A slow accelerating bullet with weak homing *Starting weapons are now Kurogane *Introduced 3 new weapon **Boost Hammer, Charge Spear and Shotgun ***Boost Hammer's attacks are short but really fast ****Boost Hammer's special trait is Boost Mode, changing the whole weapon's playstyle ***Charge Spear's attacks are moderately fast with long reach ****Charge Spear's special trait is Expanded Edge, increasing base damage ***Shotgun focused on close range and have Critical Close-range, a bullet that gain damage the close you fire the bullet *Old weapons now have special action, accommodating Boost Hammer's Boost Mode and Charge Spear's Expanded Edge **Rising Edge, an attack for Short Blade that end up you on the air **Zero Stance, a combo reset move for Long Blade (Impulse Edge now tied to Zero Stance and changed to Radial type) **Parrying Upper, a blocking attack for Buster Blade *Now guns have special action **Sniper is Stealth Field, making player invisible to all Aragami. Doing actions except for jumping and dashing will cancel it **Assault is Back Dash, as it sound, you dash backward equivalent to 3 or 4 step. While in the dash, player can shoots bullets. The dash cant be cancelled by anything except for Aragami attack **Blast is Oracle Reserve, store 100 OP into a reserve tank for later use. Upto 1000 OP can be stored. **Shotgun is Forward Dash, as it sound, you dash forward equivalent to 1 step. the dash can be cancelled by shooting (normal and Aragami bullet), jumping and step. *Added a bunch more craftable weapons *Added a bunch more craftable clothings **Removed all clothing that related to Fenrir's military ranks *You can save up to 5 sets of equipments. 3 only viewable on a friend's Avatar Card list (Profile, Set 1 and Set 2) *Added 4 new fields **Ice Blue Canyon **Dawn of Dead City **Scarred Barrier **God Arc Soldier Vault ***Some older fields have been reworked. New paths have been opened, connecting to other area *Power of Blood introduced *Red Rain introduced *Black Plague introduced *Introduced Blood Arts and Blood Bullet *Introduced Link Support Device. A special part installed on the God Arc that give field affect via special machinery made by Licca 'DLCs' *Adds 3 new Aragami **Blitz Hannibal, Golden Vajra and Silver God Arc Soldier *Few more weapons/clothing featuring the new Aragami *A pack of missions for New Year and Christmas **Added a new Christmas clothing variation (for male and female) **Added a modernized-traditional Japanese New Year clothing (for male and female) ***These also included Blood unit's New Year clothing, except for Julius and Romeo *A special mission featuring yu-yu's new album, ARIA. A special Link Support Device can be crafted *A special mission pack revolving around Lindow *A special mission pack revolving Defense Unit's return *A new system mission called Survival Mission, you fight through 3/4/5 missions in a row. You can change your specific equipments but you can change your equipment via registered sets **While in this mission, an Endurance bar appears below the time. Each time you're HP hits 0, the bar depletes. When the bar reaches 0, you CANNOT be revived forever, until the mission is finished but the bar remains 0 *NPCs now gain experience, thus gaining level **Each level up give them a permanent buffs like increased damage, running speed boost when you're incapacitated. Each NPCs have different buffs *A clothing collab with Gintama **Gintoki's clothing for male, Shinpachi's clothing for male and Kagura's clothing for female *A clothing collab with Tiger and Bunny **Wild Tiger (green) for male **Barnaby (pink) for female *A weapon collab with K-On! **A guitar-looking Long Blade, Blast Gun and Tower Shield *Add Fenrir Formal for male and females *Now you can buy the Blood unit's outfit **Julius' outfit is unisex 'Buffs and Nerfs' *Increased the money reward by 10% *Nerf Blood Bullets' damage **Further nerfing Blood Bullet's damage *Change Sniper Bullet's OP cost; elemental ones cost 20, while the elementaless cost 25 *Add a module slot for Assault God Eater 2 Rage Burst *Released on February 9, 2015 for Japan / February 29, 2015 for Taiwan **Summer 2016 for North America and Europe *Available on PSVita and PS4 **With west release, PC (via Steam) *Crossplay *Opening movie's song is still the same but remixed, F.A.T.E. -intense Remix- **Number 1 favorite. I don't think anything can topple this one *Flagship Aragami is Chrome Gawain *Few new cast of characters *5 new Rank, 15 Ranks now **The Endurance bar that was introduced in God Eater 2's Survival Mission now have taken onto normal mission *New Aragami and special Aragami **Silky, Chrome Gawain, The One who Closes the World and Remnants of the Demised **Ontovasara, Rasetsu Kongou, Yaksha Tivra, Caligula Xeno, Mukuro Kyuubi, Einherjar ***Making that 17 small sized Aragami, 22 medium sized Aragami, 30 large sized Aragami. 69 Aragami in the game *Completely reworked the Skills system. Now each Skills have level and that determines how strong that Skills is **E Skill are related to the God Arc and it can be removed **Any Skills on God Arc parts can be replaced **You now gain 3 random Abandoned God Arc part that contain Skills after every mission *A new system introduced, Blood Rage **You need to fill the pledge bar located near the minimap. Once it reach 100, you can initiates Pledging. Once you've picked your desired pledges, you have 30 seconds to fulfill it. If you fails, the bar will be eaten ***If you manage to fulfill the pledges, you'll enter Blood Rage. For 30, all damages will be reduced to 95%, bullet will not cost OP, infinite Stamina, infinite dash, instantanous Devour, your blade does true damage (ignore Aragami armour) *The NPCs' level system now have been completely reworked **Each NPCs can now be assigned an Ability, for the cost of Ability Point. You can gain AP by doing missions. Some Ability require Global Ability Point, which also gain by doing missions ***Some Ability allow NPCs to shot recovery bullets **You can use GAP to unlock new outfits for the NPCs *Introduced a new weapon, Variant Scythe. A fast weapon that can extend it's blade to hit Aragami from a far. *Added new Blood Arts and reworked some old Blood Arts **Few special Blood Arts were given to those who preordered the game *Re-add the removed bullets *Added a load of craftable weapons *Added 5 new field **A hilly area **Base floor of Helix Tree. The lighting changes each time you visit the field **Middle floor of Helix Tree **Top of Helix Tree **A cave-in after the leftover of Helix Tree ***This now totalling 16 field 'DLC' *A clothing collab with Sword Art Online: Lost Song **Kirito's clothing for male **Sinon's clothing for female ***In return, Julius' clothing for Kirito and Alisa's clothing for Asuna *A clothing collab with Tokyo Ghoul **Mask of Kaneki Ken and Shuu Tsukiyama for male and female *A clothing collab with Assassination Classroom **Koro-sensei masks **The school's in the anime (Kunugikeoka Junior High School) wearable for male and female **Kaede Kayano and Nagisa Shiota's hairstyle *Added player created clothing for Blood unit *Added clothing collab with World Trigger **Osamu and Konami's clothings with hairstyles *Added Pachislot's (frog) mascot costume *A special Aragami was added, Orochi **Another Aragami was added, Crimson Orochi. A far more powerful version and by far, the most powerful Aragami in the game *A special episode featuring the Operators called Operator Episode *Another special episode featuring Emil's father *Another special episode featuring Kate Laurie *Added a new feature, Skill Rebuild *Added a new feature, Jukebox **You can change the music playing in the Entrance *Unlock the Forbidden Blood Arts for the public 'Buffs and Nerfs' *Buff Variant Scythe's damage *Balanced some Blood Arts God Eater Resurrection *Released on October 29, 2015 in Japan / December 24, 2015 in Taiwan **North America's release on June 28th, 2016, while Europe is June 30th *A rework of God Eater Burst *Available on Vita and PS4 **Crossplay **30th August for PC (via Steam) **All the features introduced in God Eater 2 Rage Burst are carried to this game, which some exception ***Anything that related to Blood ***Every Aragami that introduced in God Eater 2 and God Eater 2 Rage Burst, which some exception **The game is 14 Rank in total *Opening movie's music is Over the Cloud -RESURRECTION mix- **Meh in my opinion *Some of the new Aragami were kept **Blitz Hannibal **Yaksha and Yaksha Raja **Ravana **Abaddon, though it's name was changed to Amor ***Some Aragami (not small sized Aragami) given new attack and some given new attack from Aragami introduced in GE2RB *Weapon changes: **Boost Hammer now have Step Cancel and 2 mid-air Square attack **Variant Scythe's mid-air Triangle attack is now a ground slam instead of mid-air spin in GE2RB **You can change Blade to Gun special action from mid-air gun change or the gun's special action. *Bullet penalty. If you use a bullet that was not designed for that gun, the OP cost is higher. For example, using Sniper Bullet on Blast Gun will double the OP cost. *Dyaus Pita have been completely reworked into a new and unique Aragami **The old Dyaus Pita, which now called Sky Father, still in the game *A new Aragami was introduced, Arius Nova *All the fields introduced in God Eater 2 and God Eater 2 Rage Burst was removed **A special field was added to have your final brawl with Arius Nova *Removed all the DLCs that was in God Eater Burst *Introduced Predator Style. Different kind of predator mouth that does different kind of stuff **Instantly devour without doing any action and mid-air devour 'DLCs' *None. Yes, none *Wait... there's one. A -- technically -- new Aragami, Balfa Mata **It's the same as normal Prithvi Mata but with wider range of attacks *Wait... another one. More Predator Styles Category:Blog posts